De repente é amor
by Juh Sparrow
Summary: Harry recebe uma carta de um antigo amor e partirá em uma viagem para entender seus sentimentos e Gina pegará uma carona para conhecer um cantor trouxa que adora, o que eles não preveêm é o que pode surgir desse reencontro...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"Querido Harry, Sei que faz um bom tempo que não nos comunicados e por esse motivo talvez estranhe essa carta tão inesperada. Acontece que depois de tanto pensar decidi algo que pode mudar totalmente nossas vidas. O que ocorreu entre nós foi, na minha opinião, totalmente mágico e único e por esse motivo acredito que não houve lógica em acabar. Pode me achar louca, mas eu não queria acabar assim, sinto sua falta. Depois de tantos acontecimentos trágicos quero tentar de novo, mas não depende somente de mim. Se você ainda acredita em nosso amor, gostaria muito que me encontrasse em Licie, é onde estou residindo. Aguardo você, e não se esqueça que eu te amo. Beijos Cho..."  
Logo após ler a carta, Harry andou até a janela. Mirou por um longo tempo o céu, como se esperasse que um sinal caísse do nada e lhe ajudasse a tomar uma decisão. Depois de tanto tempo recebera uma notícia de Cho, a garota por quem fora apaixonado durante toda a escola. Nada fazia sentido agora, suspirou e decidiu se deitar. Bom é uma decisão e tanto, pensou Harry, levou a mão ao cabelo desarrumando-o ainda mais e colocou a carta na mesinha.  
Pensando em Cho tomou conta de que não era só a ela que não tinha contato. Fazia dois anos que derrotara Voldemort e separou-se de muitos de seus amigos. A família que ele mais gostava em todo o mundo, sim sentia falta deles. Quando ele se mudou para realinhar sua vida a um ano, não obtivera mais contato, a não ser por cartas, o que com certeza não era a mesma coisa. Virou-se na cama e decidiu que no dia seguinte iria a Toca, quem sabe até possa tomar uma decisão em relação ao seu coração depois de ver pessoas tão queridas. Após tanto refletir caiu no sono.


	2. A visita a Toca

Estava parado a porta esperando um certo impulso para bater. Não sabia se faria ou não, afinal faz tanto tempo que sumiu e não sabia que explicações daria. Achando que esse momento não daria mais para adiar bateu a porta. Esperou um bom tempo, Pensou que poderia não haver ninguém, contudo ouviu passos apressados. Apareceu a porta um rosto bondoso e curioso de uma senhora que Harry tanto gostava.  
- Oh pelas babas de Merlin! Não acredito em meus olhos! Harry querido!- a sra. Weasley avançou em Harry envolvendo em um sufocante abraço. Apesar de apertado em seus braços o garoto não poderia se sentir mais feliz.  
- Olá Sra. Weasley, é um bom tempo mesmo.- disse Harry soltando-se do abraço. - Mas me diga querido como você está?- nesse momento Molly admirou Harry e logo o seu grande sorriso se desmanchou e um toque de preocupação ocupou sua face.  
– Querido você não está nada bem, o que você anda comendo? Eu sabia morar sozinho não é nenhuma boa opção.  
Harry já se acostumara com esses exageros quando se tratava de sua alimentação em relação a , o que o incomodou foi o último comentário já que Molly sempre foi contra o fato dele morar sozinho.  
- Venha querido entre logo, estou limpando a cozinha, irei aproveitar e fazer algo para você.  
Ambos foram até a cozinha, a qual Harry não deixou de reparar continuava a mesma desde a última vez que a vira. Sentou-se a mesa e esperou a sra. Weasley preparar algo, até fez menção de ajudá-la só que foi impedido de tal ato. Correndo os olhos pela cozinha reparou uma coisa muito estranha. Não havia barulho nenhum, estava muito calmo para uma casa tão cheia de pessoas e principalmente habitada por Fred e Jorge.  
- Então... Cadê todo mundo?  
- Ah esqueci de avisar, todos saíram com Arthur. Ele resolveu fazer um passeio ao museu e carregou todo mundo até a Hermione querido. Aqui em casa só estamos eu e a Gininha.- ela olhou para a escada com um olhar intrigado e sussurrou mais para si mesma- Ela está muito quieta. Sabe ela agora passa boa parte do tempo trancada no quarto assistindo aquela felevisão.- comentou um tanto preocupada.  
- Uma o quê?  
- Uma felevisão querido, uma coisa de trouxa onde passam imagens nela.  
- Ah sim televisão.  
- É isso mesmo.- disse inquieta.- Sabe depois que Arthur conseguiu uma para ela, não sai mais daquilo.- bufou. Harry sabia muito bem das fascinações por coisas trouxas que vinha do sr. Weasley e o quanto isso deixava Molly de cabelo em pé.  
- Então um museu é?- Harry levantou ligeiramente a sobrancelha imaginando a confusão que deveria estar no local.- E eles irão demorar?  
- Não sei te informar querido, saíram a pouco tempo.- disse dando de ombros.  
Depois de um tempo de silencio a Sra. Weasley serviu Harry bolinhos e suco de laranja. O garoto não tinha muita fome, mas ao observar que não poderia deixar de comer deu-se por vencido. Molly o olhou de forma estranha como se quisesse falar uma coisa, mas tinha receio.  
- Harry querido, eu já te disse isso muitas vezes e até tento compreender seus motivos só que... Bem eu acho que você não deveria morar só, aqui tem espaço suficiente para você, é uma casa pequena é claro, mas...  
- Não é pela casa, gosto muito daqui, a trato como se fosse minha casa. Acontece, bem... Eu preciso de um tempo só pra mim, aconteceram tantas coisas e eu precisava reorganizar minha cabeça, não entenda mal.- acrescentou depressa ao notar uma Sra. Weasley deprimida.- é que é meio difícil de explicar. Só espero que entenda.  
- Sim claro querido.- disse nada convencida.- só acho que não deveria se distanciar tanto.  
- Sei, mas eu terei mais tempo agora, bom só falta mais um ano para terminar o meu treino para auror e não pretendo e nem quero mais me afastar.- sorriu e tomou mais um gole de seu suco.  
- OK, olha que eu vou cobrar isso heim. Então, vai passar as férias aqui na Toca ou é uma passada rápida?- a pergunta foi mais uma afirmação.  
- Bom, pra falar a verdade, não sei direito. Talvez tenha que ir à Licie, a sra. Conhece?  
- Licie? Ah sim conheço. Nossa é meio longe não? O que você vai fazer lá?  
- Resolver uns assuntos.- ao falar Harry sentiu-se mais uma vez confuso, afinal iria á Licie para encontrar com Cho. A Sra. Weasley não deixou de perceber sua preocupação.  
- E esses assuntos, sou digna de saber?- perguntou olhando de uma forma bastante maternal a Harry.  
- Na verdade por enquanto não. Só que em breve a senhora vai saber.- acrescentou ao notar a leve decepção da Sra. Weasley.  
- Bem, tomara que resolva o mais breve então. Assim poderá passar um pedaço das férias aqui.- assim que disse isso voltou a arrumar a cozinha.  
Harry a observou acenar a varinha para a louça, encostou o queixo nas mãos até ouvir um barulho que o fez levantar em um salto e viu que a senhora Weasley havia quebrado um prato devido ao susto.  
- Mas o que foi isso- indagou ela com a mão no peito. - Veio lá de cima. Vamos Harry pode ter ocorrido algo com Gina.  
Ambos se dirigiram até o andar de cima, Harry tomava toda cautela, afinal os seus treinamentos como auror não eram para nada. Ao abrir a porta do quarto de Gina, se depararam com uma moça com os cabelos esvoaçando e fazendo uma dança, que ao ver de Harry, era um tanto cômica e ao mesmo tempo uma graça.  
- Gina quer nos matar do coração?- questionou a sra. Weasley se recompondo do susto.- Mas afinal que diabos há com você?  
- Ah mãe, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. É totalmente ilógico, fantástico.- disse de forma rápida e eufórica.  
- E o que houve menina? Está parecendo louca.- Molly apoiou os braços na cintura e começou a bater o pé.  
- Lembra daquele cantor trouxa lindo e maravilhoso, o Toby Scott?  
- Aquele que aparece na felevisão?- a sra. Weasley coçou a cabeça ao se lembrar e acenou com as mão para que Gina prosseguisse.  
- Então, houve um concurso para poder conhecê-lo pessoalmente.- Gina parou e fez uma cara enigmática .- Adivinha quem ganhou o concurso?- fez uma pose apontando para si mesma.  
De repente Molly começou a pular e gritar de forma tão estridente quanto Gina. - Ah querida, que maravilha. E ele é tão bonito, uma voz maravilhosa.- falou colocando as mãos na bochecha.  
– Mas diga, quando você irá conhecê-lo?  
- Só semana que vem,- ela se dirigiu ao armário- mas é melhor eu arrumar as malas logo não quero me atrasar. Monty é muito longe e não é aconselhável usar magia...  
Da mesma forma que a euforia da sra. Weasley apareceu, foi diminuída e uma raiva tomou seu lugar.  
- Espera um pouquinho aí Gina. Onde você disse que iria?  
- Ora mãe, Monty, esperava que ele viesse aqui?- perguntou como se fosse uma coisa lógica.  
- Não mesmo mocinha, esse lugar é longe demais e você não vai praticamente cruzar o país só para se encontrar com esse Toby de forma alguma.- falou como se Gina estivesse enlouquecendo.  
- Poxa mãe, muita gente participou desse concurso e a sua filha o ganhou. Agora você vai tentar me impedir de participar dele?- Gina parecia em chamas, não acreditava na sua má sorte.  
- Pois é o que eu disse. Não me importa quantas pessoas participaram, você não vai e assunto encerrado.- saiu do quarto batendo a porta.  
No corredor dava para escutar os resmungos como "Ela ficou Louca" ou "Só pode ser brincadeira". Gina até o momento não aparentara ter visto Harry, quando o avistou levou até um susto. - Oi Gina.- disse meio sem graça.  
- Ah oi Harry, dá para acreditar? A chance de conhecer o príncipe da minha vida desperdiçada assim oh.- ela estalou os dedos para demonstrar.  
- Bom, você pode convencê-la não acha?- Harry tentou consolá-la.  
- É muita falta de sorte mesmo.- ela bufou e deixou-se cair na cama. No andar de baixo ele ouviu vozes e tendo certeza de quem seriam resolveu descer o corredor.


	3. O acordo

Ao descer as escadas Harry se deparou com os demais Weasley e com Hermione, escutando sem entender muita coisa que a Sra. Weasley reclamava da insanidade de Gina.  
- Vocês deviam vê-la, só pode ter pirado, de onde será que ela tira essas idéias?- comentou enraivecida.  
- Calma Molly, ainda não consegui entender o que quer dizer isso tudo.- questionou o Sr. Weasley.  
- Caramba!- virou-se Fred ao se deparar com Harry.- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer.  
- Pois bem, Harry pode nos dizer o que há com essa mulher?- completou seu irmão Jorge.  
Todos desviaram a atenção para Harry com grandes sorrisos no rosto. Hermione foi a primeira a se adiantar, correu e lhe deu um apertado abraço.  
- Harry, nem acredito que você está aqui, senti tanta saudade. Ah você nem imagina as novidades que tenho.  
- Certo, certo pode soltá-lo Mione, o coitado precisa respirar um pouco.- Rony aproximou-se dele rindo e o comprimentou - Como vai cara?  
- Vou bem e vocês?- agora, ele se sentia melhor depois de ver seus grandes amigos.  
O Sr. Weasley se aproximou apertando a mão de Harry e começou a lhe contar o seu passeio.  
- Sabe Harry visitamos um museu de antiguidades trouxas, estupendo é o que eu digo, os trouxas são incríveis...  
- Arthur, não ouviu o que eu disse sobre sua filha? Temos um problemão por causa dessa sua mania por trouxas, se não fosse aquele objeto que você deu a ela... – Molly bufava de raiva.  
Arthur lançou um olhar a Harry de ajuda.  
- Molly querida, se você me disser o que houve eu talvez possa resolver. – ele disse calmamente, indo até o sofá e se sentou - Agora diga o que a Gina aprontou?  
- Sabe aquele cantor trouxa que ela não pára de falar? Aquele tal de Toby não sei lá das quantas?- ao mesmo tempo em que falava gesticulava.  
- Toby? A senhora está falando de Toby Scott?- questionou Mione.  
- Esse mesmo. A atrevida da Gina quer ir até Monty para conhecê-lo. Como é que pode isso?- falou ela totalmente exasperada.  
- Uau! Conhecer Toby Scott! Isso é um máximo, a Gina é uma pessoa de muita sorte.- Hermione soltou essa sem querer, mas ao se dar conta do que disse e receber um olhar muito ameaçador da Sra. Weasley, acrescentou.- Monty é? Bastante longe mesmo.  
- Arthur e é isso culpa sua. Você que trouxe aquela coisa pra ela.- ela estava praticamente espumando de raiva.  
Arthur parou para analisar a situação. Olhou a todos a sua volta tentando pedir uma luz para seus pensamentos.  
- Bom primeiramente peço que se acalme Molly.- ele ergueu as mãos antes que a Sra. Weasley voltasse a explodir - Meu bem sem escândalos, quero ouvir o que Gina tem a dizer. Hermione pode chamar Gina aqui em baixo, por favor?  
- Claro. - Mione se retirou para o andar de cima.  
Levou poucos segundos até ela voltar com uma Gina bastante séria e com cara de que não daria o braço a torcer.  
- Pai eu não aceito isso, é injusto, eu adoro ele. Uma chance única e não posso desperdiçar.- falou Gina em protesto, e em nenhum momento olhou o rosto da Sra. Weasley.  
- Como é que é? Você não vai, é muito longe. Sem nenhum cabimento eu deixar você ir sozinha. - a Sra. Weasley estava bastante descontrolada, parecia até que que iria estrangular a Gina. A garota se virou para ela com uma cara de descrença.  
- Mãe eu acho que já tenho idade suficiente para decidir o que quero não acha? Todos presentes não se atreveram a se intrometer, conheciam muito bem o temperamento de ambas para tomar qualquer posição.  
- Você vem me falar de maturidade com decisões tão irracionais mocinha?- vociferou a Sra. Weasley.- Você não vai e assunto encerrado.- ao dizer isso ela procurou Arthur com o olhar esperando apoio.  
- Pai...- choramingou Gina.  
- ARTHUR!- gritou Molly.  
- Já chega vocês duas, isso já é demais- o Sr. Weasley levantou-se carrancudo do sofá.- Vocês estão me dando nos nervos, parecem duas malucas. É melhor se acalmarem ou não poderemos resolver essa situação.- finalizou novamente se sentando.  
Elas se olharam e cruzaram os braços de uma forma bem ritmada. Mas foi a Sra. Weasley quem perguntou.  
- Então o que você sugere Arthur?- ela perguntou ajeitando as vestes.  
- Bom agora que se acalmaram vamos analisar os fatos.- olhou de uma para outra.- Primeiramente temos o fato de que Gina é louca pelo tal moço, é maior de idade,e com isso ela com certeza tem todo o direito de tomar suas decisões, não me faça essa cara Molly você sabe que tenho razão.- Gina abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir isso.- Contudo, você ainda reside nessa casa, com pessoas que se preocupam muito com você, desculpe querida temos nossas regras.- dessa vez foi a Sra. Weasley quem sorriu.- a questão é: você poderá ir, se algum de seus irmãos for com você.  
Os outros estavam tão absortos na briga que levou um tempo para se darem conta que foram incluídos na conversa. Gina olhou para todos buscando um candidato, com uma cara de tremenda excitação, e um toque de ameaça.  
- Olha Gina, eu até que gostaria, mas a Mione e eu vamos para o Brasil com os pais dela. Estamos combinando isso faz meses com eles, não dá para desmarcar tão em cima da hora. Desculpa mesmo.- Rony disse com sincero ressentimento.  
Ela se virou esperançosa para Fred e Jorge.  
- Gininha não vai dar, a loja de logros está rendendo bastante nessas férias.- lamentou Jorge. - E estamos em falta com empregados, se um de nó viajar vai dar uma tremenda confusão.- completou Fred.  
Gina estava realmente chateada. Olhara novamente para seu pai procurando uma alternativa.  
- E o Carlinhos e o Gui?  
- Meu anjo você sabe muito bem que o Carlinhos está atarefado na Romênia e o filhinho do Gui acabou de nascer, ele está curtindo seus momentos como papai, simplesmente não dá para ele deixar a Fleur sozinha.- seu pai falou com um aperto no coração, realmente lamentava muito.  
Ela cruzou novamente os braços e sentou-se na poltrona com a cara emburrada. Uma mão inesperada levantou ao ar pedindo licença para dar a sua opinião. O Sr. Weasley pediu que dissesse o que queria.  
- Bom eu sei que não sou irmão dela, mas é que eu estou indo para Licie e como é um pouco perto posso acompanhá-la na viagem. Eu a deixo lá e volto para buscá-la na volta, talvez eu não vá demorar de qualquer forma.- ao dizer isso, todos os rostos se voltaram para Harry.  
- Mas você não vai acompanhá-la todo o caminho, ainda assim ela estará sozinha.- a Sra. Weasley ainda não tinha se dado por vencida.  
- Ele pode me acompanhar até lá. Não podemos aparatar, é essencial que eu aja a viagem toda como trouxa, provavelmente terá muitos repórteres trouxas, seria arriscado demais usar magia.- Gina foi tentando convencer sua mãe - Quando nós chegarmos, ele me deixa lá e pode se dirigir para um pouco mais longe e aparatar em Licie, á noite ele volta, terá um show do Toby e o Harry pode ir e na manhã seguinte retornamos.- ela esquematizava tudo com muita rapidez e se empolgava cada vez mais.- Ah, isso se estiver tudo bem para você é claro?- ela se refreou e olhou para Harry.  
- Não tudo bem pra mim, eu mesmo disse que talvez não vá demorar mesmo.- ele encolheu o ombro e sorriu.  
- É uma idéia Molly, e nos confiamos no Harry, assim fica tudo bem para você e Gina.- o Sr. Weasley se virou para a esposa que ainda não concordava muito.  
- Não que eu não confie em você Harry, mas é que olha só, como é que vocês irão até para começar? - Podem ir de carro, já que não é aconselhável usar magia.- Hermione palpitou querendo ajudar Gina. - É só que o único carro disponível, os dois caçadores de encrenca fizeram o favor de destruir.- Molly deu uma olhada rápida a Rony e Harry.  
- Bom tem a opção de ônibus ou trem não acham?- dessa vez foi Rony quem disse.  
Os gêmeos se mexeram do lugar para chamar a atenção de todos.  
- Sabe Jorge acho que não vamos querer que nossa irmãzinha vá viajar de ônibus não.  
- Concordo Fred, se Harry prometer cuidar bem de nossas duas preciosidades poderemos ajudá-los. Harry os olhou intrigado.  
- Ta bom eu prometo, mas o que seria?  
- Quando pretendem viajar?- questionou Fred.  
- Amanhã a tarde seria ótimo, sabe para chegar em tempo.- Gina esclareceu.  
- Então amanhã lhes mostraremos.- finalizou Jorge.  
- Molly você está de acordo?- Arthur perguntou.  
Todos se viraram para a Sra. Weasley,e o que ela não deixou de reparar com um olhar de esperança. Vendo que não haveria jeito deu de ombros.  
- Ok, vocês me convenceram, mas eu espero juízo em sua cabecinha mocinha. E vocês dois.- se dirigiu aos gêmeos.- Olha lá o que estão aprontando.  
Uma explosão de vivas e aplausos se prorromperam. Ficaram muito tempo conversando até que um a um foram se deitar.


	4. Com o pé na estrada

Fazia muito tempo que não dormia na Toca, até chegara a esquecer como era confortável. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo poderia dizer que dormiu de verdade. Acordou ao escutar batidas na porta do quarto, se virou e viu que Rony continuava a dormir todo largado na cama.  
- Pode entrar.- ele esfregou os olhos e se deparou com Hermione. - Bom dia.  
- Ah oi Harry, desculpa te acordar tão cedo é que você ainda tem que se aprontar e a Sra. Weasley está chamando pra tomar café.- ela estava sem graça, falava mexendo na ponta de sua blusa.  
- Sem problema, acho que já dormi o suficiente.- bocejou.  
- O problema vai ser você conseguir acordar aquele ali.- ele apontou para o Rony.  
- É só que esse aí já estou acostumada.- ela levantou ligeiramente a sobrancelha, dirigiu-se até ele.- Rony, acorda, vai Rony deixa de preguiça. Rony é melhor eu do que sua mãe ela já está um pouco estressada.- ela o sacudiu, mas parecia que nada fazia efeito - Vamos Rony acorda. Amor, deixa de preguiça.- dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.  
Ele de repente a puxou pelo braço e deu-lhe um beijo.- Bom se for para acordar toda vez assim então da próxima vez eu demoro um pouco mais para levantar. Ela ficou vermelha e o empurrou para o lado, Harry até então cobriou-se com a coberta segurando o riso.  
- Então Licie é?- Hermione mudou logo de assunto - O que vai fazer lá de tão importante?  
Harry não mencionara com ninguém a carta de Cho, coçou a cabeça e olhou para seus amigos. Pelo olhar de Mione sabia que ela o perturbaria até que contasse, foi até o bolso de sua calça e pegou a carta entregando-a aos amigos. Eles leram a carta e ao final ficaram tão surpresos quanto Harry.  
- Pelo visto ela realmente te quer cara.- Rony encolheu o ombro.  
- E você está indo lá para ficar com ela?- Mione o olhou intrigada.  
- Na verdade eu só queria ver no que dá. Faz um tempo que eu não me envolvo assim com alguém, só queria saber se gosto ou não dela.- Ele voltou a se deitar.  
- Pelo menos você tem até semana que vem pra decidir.- Rony falou brincando com os cachos de Mione. Ela o encarou e disse.  
- Bom tomara que você consiga se compreender. Pra mim o que decidir eu vou te apoiar.- ela se levantou e ajeitou as vestes.- E está na hora de vocês descerem ou a Sra. Weasley vai ficar uma fera. Rony se levantou e acompanhou a namorada até a porta.  
- Você não vem cara?  
- Podem ir descendo que eu já vou.  
Rony saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Harry ficou um tempo encarando o teto, levantou-se e foi se olhar no espelho. Mudara muito desde seus 17 anos, estava cada vez mais parecido com seu pai. Resolveu mudar de roupa, já que estava dormindo com um pijama de Rony e as barras da blusa e a calça ultrapassavam muita o seu limite. Rony realmente se tornara muito alto. Pegou sua roupa jogada no chão e começou a se despir. Já havia colocado sua calça, porém sem fechá-la, quando a porta do quarto se abriu e ele deu um salto para trás ao se deparar com Gina completamente vermelha.  
- Ah... Harry desculpa... Eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui... Achei que você estivesse lá em baixo... Eu ouvi as vozes do Rony e da Mione... Ah Harry eu sinto muitíssimo...- Falava toda atrapalhada, seu rosto corava a cada palavra.  
Ela o olhou de novo e se deparou com Harry sem camisa, e sem pensar levou as mãos para cobrir a face. Harry até o momento estava completamente sem reação, a garota lhe pegara desprevenido, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir para ela.  
- Olha Gina não tem problema, e-eu sei que não foi intenção sua.- ele tremeu um pouco ao falar e notou que estava gaguejando.  
Gina demorou um pouco no quarto até se dar conta de si.  
- Ah é, me desculpa vou sair para você terminar de se arrumar. - ela foi se virando, Harry foi mais rápido e a puxou pelo braço.  
- Não precisa ir assim, olha...- ele vestiu a blusa e fechou o zíper da calça.- Pronto terminei! Você pode fazer o que tinha em mente.  
Ela ainda estava muito vermelha e inquieta. Esqueceu-se do que estava procurando por um tempo, mordeu o lábio inferior e sacudiu a cabeça.  
- O Rony está com o meu CD do Toby.- ela foi até a mesinha do irmão e vasculhou na primeira gaveta.- Aqui!- apontou o Cd para Harry - Não dá para sair sem ele. A propósito, eu queria agradecer a você. Foi muito legal da sua parte se oferecer para ir comigo. Eu não sei se suportaria ficar aqui em casa sabendo que poderia estar lá com ele.  
- Nah, sem problema eu já disse. Se eu fosse fã de uma pessoa e ocorresse o mesmo comigo também não poderia perder a oportunidade.  
- Pois é. Só espero não ter estragado seus planos. Mamãe disse que você teria assuntos importantes em Licie.- ela sorriu e foi se dirigindo a porta.  
Harry esperou que ela o perguntasse o que faria em Licie, mas ao que pareceu não o faria. Ele ficou muito grato e viu que essas férias com ela poderiam ser bem tranqüilas, já que não teria que passar por um interrogatório.  
- Não há o que se preocupar, é melhor do que ir sozinho.

Eles desceram justos para tomar café da manhã. Na mesa o assunto debatido era a viagem de Harry e Gina, a Sra. Weasley fazia questão de saber de todos os detalhes. Fred e Jorge saíram mais cedo dizendo que iriam providenciar o transporte. Um tempo depois Harry se retirou dizendo que tinha que ir em casa para arrumar sua mala. Harry chegou em casa e começou a arrumar sua mala.  
Demorou mais do que imaginava, mesmo usando magia, sempre fora um pouco desorganizado. Ao chegar na Toca encontrou todos no quintal. Fred e Jorge haviam retornado com um carro e parecia que a Sra. Weasley não estava gostando muito da idéia.  
- Mãe deixa disso é só um carro.- disse Jorge.  
- Não só um carro Jorge é nossa belezinha.- corrigiu Fred.- Mas mesmo assim o que tem de mal nisso mãe?  
- Já disse que essa história de se envolver com artefatos trouxas não é uma boa opção.- Molly cruzava os braços.  
- Mas mãe é a única forma de eu e o Harry viajarmos sem chamar atenção.- Gina estava revoltada com a insistência da mãe.  
- Não me importo, pode ser muito perigoso.- a Sra. Weasley se deu conta da presença de Harry.  
- Harry querido, eu sinto muito, mas não consigo concordar com isso.  
- Eu sei da sua preocupação Sra. Weasley, mas tenho que discordar. Eu disse que vou cuidar da Gina. Eu aprendi a dirigir. Achei que não devia me abster de todo o conhecimento trouxa e tirei a carteira de motorista. É uma forma dos trouxas poderem dirigir legalmente falando- explicou ao ver a expressão de dúvida deles.  
Molly torceu o nariz em sinal de descrença.  
- Mãe, e olha só, agora já está tudo pronto.- Gina dizia.- Você havia concordado, seria uma baita de uma sacanagem se você mudar de idéia logo agora.  
- Ok, ok. Mas digo logo, se algo acontecer a vocês, pode ser uma coisa mínima eu não me importo, você não sairá de casa até completar seus 30 anos mocinha.- dizendo isso ela se virou e foi para dentro de casa.  
Gina olhou suas costas e balançou a cabeça, provavelmente pensando que aos trinta já estaria fora de casa a muito tempo. Todos se dirigiram para admirar o carro.  
- Caramba, onde foi que vocês o arrumaram?- Rony entrou no carro e começou a mexer no volante simulando que estava dirigindo.  
- Meu caro irmão essa belezinha é o que chamamos de conseguir por uma pechincha.- Fred piscou o olho.  
- Nada que alguém atolado em dívidas não faça.- Jorge balançou a cabeça.  
- O que foi que vocês aprontaram?- Hermione olhou para os gêmeos com um olhar desconfiado.  
- Não é nada disso que você está pensando minha querida e inteligente cunhada.- Jorge balançou o dedo negativamente.  
- Mione não nos envolvemos em encrenca.- Fred se fingiu ofendido. Mione sorriu, porém continuou a encará-los.  
- Ok, senhorita descrença.- Jorge disse fazendo uma reverência.  
- Nós apenas o trocamos com um trouxa que estava desesperado para vendê-lo.- Fred encolheu os ombros.  
- Nós tínhamos umas economias e trocamos por dinheiro trouxa.- Jorge continuou.  
- Foi super barato e o melhor não é só isso.- Fred deu um tapinha na lateral do carro.  
- Ele é totalmente trouxa.- Jorge finalizou. - Sem nem um pouquinho de magia. Rony e Gina olharam o carro assombrados.  
- Já vi que essas férias vão ser inesquecíveis.- Gina sorriu.- Bom Harry acho melhor pegar minhas coisas. É melhor irmos logo ou mamãe muda de idéia novamente. Ela se retirou para dentro de casa.

Eles acharam melhor ir depois do almoço, ou então Molly ficaria histérica com o que se alimentariam na rua. Quando o Sr. Weasley chegou na hora do almoço, ficou mais empolgado do que os outros com relação ao carro, "Eu já irei planejar o que poderemos fazer em relação a ele", disse, mas depois de receber um olhar de censura da Sra. Weasley sussurrou para que ela não ouvisse, "Depois nos conversamos sobre isso meninos", todos seguraram o riso. O olhar de Harry encontrou com o de Gina e para a sua surpresa ela não o desviava como fazia quando era mais nova. No tempo que ela ainda gostava de mim, pensou Harry e por um momento pareceu estranho essa sensação, mas achou que era porque não a via a muito tempo e acabara se acostumando com uma Gina ruborizada.  
Harry colocou suas coisas no porta-malas e foi buscar as de Gina. A Sra. Weasley passou uma imensa lista de recomendações. Eles se despediram de todos os outros e Harry se demorou mais em Rony e Mione.  
- Boa sorte em Licie Harry.- a garota o abraçou.  
- É Harry boa sorte lá, e cuide bem da minha irmã viu.- Rony o alertou - Sabe ultimamente ela ficou muito popular no meio masculino. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil confrontar todos que se metam a besta com ela.- Rony disse isso olhando de esguelha para Gina.  
- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. Sabe aprendi muito feitiço poderoso. Eles não vão nem ter idéia do que os acertou.- ele piscou para Rony e entrou no carro.  
Dentro do carro ele ligou o motor e se virou para Gina que tinha acabado de entrar.  
- Então pronta?  
- Estou prontíssima. Agora vamos logo que tem um homem lindo me esperado. Não seria correto me atrasar.- Ela riu e arrumou seu cabelo olhando retrovisor.  
Harry a observou pelo canto do olho e se deu conta do que Rony queria dizer com o fato dela chamar muito a atenção dos homens.


	5. Conhecendo o seu parceiro

Estava um tempo muito bom para a viagem, bastante fresco. Harry estava ao volante, era um bom motorista, ele sorriu pensando em sua vassoura, dirigir era muito bom só que nada se comparava a sua Firebolt. Gina se encontrava ao seu lado olhando um mapa. Esta muito engraçada revirando várias vezes o mapa e, ao que parece, não entendia nada. Coçava a beça, apontava para o mapa e bufava. Harry a olhou pelo canto do olho.  
- Então qual é a dificuldade com o mapa?- perguntou caindo na gargalhada. Gina o olhou e contraiu os lábios.  
- Escuta aqui Harry James Potter, esse mapa é louco. Eu não consigo entender esses trouxas, isso é muito difícil. Definitivamente viajar como trouxa é mais complicado do que eu imaginei.  
Harry não resistiu e riu mais alto. Ela o encarou como se fosse perfurar Harry só com os olhos.  
- Ah é assim, então senhor sabe tudo faça melhor.- Atirou o mapa para ele. Ele sorriu para ela, estacionou o carro. Ela o olhou intrigada.  
- Vem vamos sair do carro.- ele abriu a parta e foi para frente do carro, colocou o mapa sobre o capo e olhou para Gina a chamando com a cabeça. A garota analisou a situação pensando se iria ou não. Optou por sair. Parou na frente dele.  
- Então?- perguntou Gina.  
- Veja e aprenda. - Harry apontou para o mapa, Gina olhou o mapa e depois para ele - Este ponto é onde fica a Toca. Nós já nos dirigimos para esse.- ele fez um caminho até onde estavam.- Monty fica nessa região aqui do topo. O que nos faz percorrer esse caminho daqui.  
- É mais longe do que eu imaginava. Não teria outro caminho mais curto?  
Harry desarrumou ainda mais o seu cabelo.  
- Bom, é verdade. Se a gente pegar esse outro caminhou podemos chegar lá com uns dois dias de antecedência. Porém...- ele a tocou na ponta do nariz com o dedo.- Você poderia perder muita coisa divertida pelo caminho.- dizendo isso ele puxou o mapa e se dirigiu para dentro do carro. Parando na porta -Você vai ficar parada aí ou a gente pode prosseguir?  
Como se tivesse levado um choque Gina se recompôs e entrou no carro. O decorrer da viagem foi muito informativo para ambos. Harry nunca se sentira tão confortável perto de Gina, ele contou a ela sobre o seu treino para ser auror e como era ser a vida morando sozinho. Gina riu bastante quando ele contou suas tentativas culinárias, "Sério você tinha que ver a cara que o Rony e a Mione fizeram quando se depararam com o meu projeto de porco assado, eles até fingiram não ter notado a cor que o porco assumiu depois resolvemos que era melhor comemorar meu aniversário em uma pizzaria", ele riu com as lembranças. Gina também lhe contara muitas novidades inclusive o fato de ter sido chamada para ser a nova integrante das Harpias de Holyhead. Logo depois o assunto seguiu para Toby.  
- E o que ele tem de especial assim para você gostar tanto dele?  
Gina o olhou chocada achando que ele só poderia ter enlouquecido com uma pergunta dessas.  
- Como assim o que ele tem de especial? Harry você só pode estar muito mal para me fazer uma pergunta dessas! É só olhar para ele e suas perguntas são respondidas.  
- Eu nunca o vi e para falar a verdade nunca nem escutei uma música dele.  
Gina estava de boca aberta o olhava como se fosse de outro mundo.  
- Harry você precisa urgentemente de uma reforma musical.- Ela se virou no banco e se debruçou para pegar algo em sua mochila que estava em um dos bolsos. Harry a observou sem entender. Ela se endireitou trazendo o mesmo CD que ela havia pegado na gaveta de Rony mais cedo.  
- Aqui, você conhecerá a melhor voz do mundo.- ela parou e olhou para ele envergonhada.- Sabe, é que eu não sei como se coloca isso.- Harry a mostrou e logo foram envolvidos por uma música um pouco melosa.  
- Sabe a coisa que eu mais gosto nele? É que suas músicas meio que combinam comigo, sempre encontro uma para determinado momento.- Gina cantarolava alguns versos.  
Harry estava prestando atenção na letra que falava sobre amor não correspondido. Achou que não devia, e na verdade nem soube o por quê a perguntaria, o que aconteceu foi um impulso.  
- E essa música foi em que momento?- Ele a olhou de lado esperando que ela fosse corar e simplesmente não responderia a sua pergunta. Só que para a sua surpresa ela apenas mordeu a ponta do polegar e inesperadamente demonstrou que responderia a sua pergunta.  
- Na verdade acho que a resposta seria bem lógica, não?- ela o fitou.  
- Depende se for realmente o que eu estou pensando.- ele estava se achando completamente louco por continuar a conversa. Gina dobrou a perna no banco e a abraçou.  
- Se você está pensando em uma época de escola, onde eu estaria apaixonada por um garoto de olhos verdes intensos? Então... Sinto muito, mas conheci Toby depois dessa minha época imatura.  
- Essa doeu...- Harry fingiu um choro forçado. Gina deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.  
- Deixa de ser bobo, você me entendeu perfeitamente. O que eu quis dizer é que não poderia mais haver mais motivo para isso. E francamente Harry você não acha que eu iria gostar de você o restou da minha vida?- acrescentou e logo se ajeitou novamente no banco.  
- Eu sou tão terrível assim para você falar desse jeito?- Harry fingiu um drama, mas sentiu uma pontada estranha com o comentário de Gina. Gina riu.  
- Tá bom digamos que não é por você e mais por mim. Você não acha injusto eu ter continuado a gostar de você sem uma chancezinha?- Ela o olhou, Harry dessa vez não sorriu. Ela tinha razão de não gostar dele, nunca nem tentou vê-la de outra forma.  
- E alguém ocupou minha vaga?- sua pergunta foi muito séria.  
- Talvez sim e talvez não.- ele a fitou sem compreender.- Eu resolvi seguir em frente e esquecer, só que depois disso não me apaixonei por mais ninguém.  
- Mais ninguém?- ele a olhou incrédulo.- Mas na escola você ainda saiu com o Dino Thomas não é?  
- Sim, mas não significa que eu tenha gostado dele. Ele era legal comigo e eu resolvi dar uma chance a ele. Foi até divertido o namoro, só que a gente não combinava muito.  
- Como assim?- Harry se surpreendeu nunca havia conversado sobre esses assuntos com muita gente, ainda mais com Gina.  
- Vamos dizer que ele morava num mundo azul e eu em um verde. Tínhamos idéias muito diferentes no que se trata de relacionamentos, por isso não deu certo.  
- Ok, mas o Rony me disse que você tem muitos pretendentes e além do mais você é muito bonita.- ele sentiu suas bochechas quentes ao dizer isso, por sorte Gina tinha se distraído com um livro que encontrou no porta-luva e não percebeu.  
- O Rony já me fez o favor de alertá-lo sobre garotos não foi?- Harry fez que sim e ela suspirou.- Acontece que o meu irmão é um ciumento e agora deu para querer controlar com quem eu saiu, o que eu visto e outras coisas mais. Só que eu não ligo muito não, eu tenho o direito de me envolver com quem eu quiser não acha?-Harry concordou com a cabeça, porém sentiu-se levemente inclinado a apoiar Rony. - Agora já chega de falar de mim.- ela largou o livro de lado.- E você Harry, depois da Cho houve mais alguém?  
Harry se assustou com a pergunta, até então não pensara em Cho e isso com certeza voltou seus pensamentos para a carta.  
- Não namorei ninguém. Estava ocupado demais para pensar em me relacionar com alguém.- ele respondeu nervoso.  
- Você às vezes não precisa se envolver sério com alguém sabia? Só curtir sabe? Sem compromisso algum.- ela fez uma cara marota. Harry gargalhou com a "dica" de Gina.  
- Vendo por esse lado, até que não é má idéia. Da próxima vez penso em simplesmente só curtir.- ele riu ainda mais. - Eu só perguntei porque... Olha você, Rony e Mione são inseparáveis e agora que eles estão juntos achei que você talvez estivesse se sentindo meio só.  
- Não até que nem tanto. Bom, agora eu terei que dar mais espaço pra eles, afinal não é divertido ficar do lado deles enquanto eles estão se amassando.- ele fez uma careta.  
- De acordo, e olha que eu tenho que aturar e muito isso. Eles são engraçados juntos de uma forma bem fofa.- Harry tentou pensar como a Gina, só que isso o fez contrair ainda mais o rosto em sua careta.  
Eles continuaram a conversa até escurecer decidindo parar em algum lugar para dormirem. Pediram informação em um posto sobre onde encontrariam o hotel mais próximo. Ao chegar foram até a recepcionista.  
- Dois quartos por favor.- Harry pediu enquanto Gina observava os quadros do local.  
A recepcionista era uma mulher de rosto magro e lembrava ligeiramente a sua tia Petúnia. Ela olhou de Harry para Gina.  
- Desculpe senhor, mas a essa hora só há um quarto disponível.- ela olhava Gina mexer com a cafeteira entusiasmada.  
- Só um quarto?- Harry a olhou enrugando a testa.- Mas é um lugar tão grande? A recepcionista voltou-se a ele.  
- É o que eu lhe disse senhor. Todos os quartos foram alugados, parece que haverá uma espécie de convenção a alguns quilômetros daqui, aquele cantor o Toby Scott se apresentará em Monty, o senhor sabe, muita gente vai querer vê-lo.- ao ver o rosto de decepção de Harry acrescentou.-Não é da minha conta, mas eu aproveitaria a chance se fosse o senhor.- em seguida apontou para Gina.- Não é todo dia que certos acasos acontecem.  
Harry ficou desconcertado com o comentário da recepcionista. Gina se aproximou dele e perguntou o que houve, ele deu de ombros.  
- Parece que a gente vai ter que dividir o mesmo quarto. Gina coçou a cabeça.  
- Por mim tudo bem.- Harry notou que ela encarou a situação normalmente.  
- Quarto 23.- A recepcionista lhes entregou a chave e Harry podia jurar que ela sorrira e dera a ele uma piscada.


	6. A carta da Cho

Ambos se dirigiram para um quarto, estavam muito quietos e de vez em quando trocavam olhares rápidos. Ao passar por um quarto eles ouviram uma música, parecia que algumas pessoas se juntaram para tocar violão e cantar. Gina reconheceu a música e se dirigiu para uma fresta na porta.  
- É uma música do Toby.- sussurrou ela. A porta de repente se abriu, Gina se assustou e deu um passo para trás.  
Em frente à porta apareceu um cara alto, atlético, cabelos longos e ondulados em tons castanhos. Era um homem muito bonito reparou Gina, ele estava sem camisa e olhava a menina com um sorrisinho de lado.  
- Me Desculpa não quis atrapalhar vocês.- apressou-se Gina em se explicar.- Eu ouvi vocês cantando e reconheci a música.- ela pôs uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.  
O rapaz a encarava comendo-a com os olhos.  
- Liga não gata, na verdade gostei que você tivesse espiando.- ele se aproximou de Gina, Harry olhava de um para o outro apertando a varinha em seu bolso. O ousado garoto fez uma reverência e disse.  
- Erick Stuart ao seu glorioso dispor.  
- Gina... Gina Weasley.- ela tremia da cabeça aos pés.  
- Gina?- ele passou a mão por sua barriga e depois se aproximou de Gina tocando-a no queixo.- É Gina de Regina?- inclinou a cabeça.  
- N-não é de Ginevra?- ela corou.  
- Hum... Belo nome. Exótico.- ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Gina.- Adoro esoterismo.  
Aquilo foi demais para Harry ele puxa Gina para se soltar de Erick. Harry fica entre os dois.  
- Harry, Harry Potter. E somente Harry. É muito bom conhecê-lo.- falou com cinismo na voz, virou-se para Gina.- A gente já pode ir para o quarto?  
- Oh céus ela trouxe o namoradinho.- debochou Erick.- Bom nem tudo é perfeito.  
- Você não se acha muito abusado não?- Harry era com certeza menor e mais fraco que Erick, só que sua raiva e sua descendência Grifinória não o deixava perceber esses detalhes. Gina afastou Harry de Erick.  
- Vocês dois nada de briga no corredor!- vociferou ela.  
- Gata, você é quem manda. Aparece aí quando o esquentadinho não estiver com você.- ele passou a língua pelo lábio e entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta.  
Gina se virou para Harry fazendo uma espécie de ritual para se acalmar.  
- Acho que eu mereço uma explicação.  
- Explicação para o quê? Por eu ter te defendido daquele babaca?- Harry disse entre dentes.  
- Me defendido? Harry escuta aqui eu sei me defender perfeitamente bem, e, aliás, eu não me senti em nenhum momento atacada.- retrucou.  
Harry parecia que estava prestes a explodir, estava com tanta raiva de Gina, "Como ela se atreve?", pensou ele. Sua vontade era de entrar naquele quarto e encher a cara de Erick de porrada.  
- Ah não, aquilo para mim foi um ataque sim. Ele não tem vergonha, dando em cima de você em quanto eu estava aqui do seu lado.- protestou Harry, ele falara demais, mas percebeu tarde.  
- E o que tem isso? Nos não estamos juntos. O que tem de mal ele dar em cima de mim?- ela falava em tom de desafio. Harry contornou a situação, apesar de continuar com raiva.  
- Eu sei que não estamos juntos. Acontece que ele teve essa idéia e nem por isso soube respeitá-la. Gina é com esse tipo de pessoa que você quer se envolver?  
- Harry, quer saber? Cansei dessa briga. Vamos logo que eu só quero cair na cama?- Gina encerrou o assunto.  
Quando adentraram o quarto ela foi tomar um banho. Para o alívio de Harry havia um sofá, assim ele não ficaria em situação tão constrangedora. Ainda remoia um forte impulso de quebrar todos os dentes daquele moleque atrevido. Pensara no fato de que deixaria Gina sozinha em Monty com prováveis dúzias e mais dúzias de Ericks. Seus pensamentos voltaram para carta de Cho, estava cada vez mais confuso em relação a ela. Só queria chegar logo em Licie e resolver a situação. Gina saiu do banheiro dizendo que havia esquecido sua escova de dente, Harry deu-lhe a chave do carro, controlando o impulso de acompanhá-la. Decidiu por tomar seu banho, não queria brigar com a garota de novo.  
Gina foi até o carro bufando de raiva. "Quem ele pensa que eu sou, uma menininha qualquer para ele vir tomando conta de sua vida?", já havia pessoas de mais querendo se intrometer na sua vida. Ela procurava de todas as formas encontrar uma explicação para o seu comportamento, tinha uma que logicamente era uma opção, acontece que ela parecia sem sentido demais.  
Ela foi até o carro e abriu o porta malas, revirou sua mala e encontrou a escova. Seus olhos correram para a pequena mala de Harry, no bolso da frente havia um papel saindo ligeiramente para fora. Ela havia tentado pegar a carta, mas mudou de opinião. Isso seria mais do que uma invasão de privacidade eram as coisas de Harry e vasculhá-las era o mesmo que trair sua confiança. Fechou a porta e antes que entrasse no hotel novamente se deteve na porta. Era muito curiosa sabia disso, e estava com tanta raiva que aos poucos não foi se importando para o que Harry se pensasse, ele se achava no direito de se meter na sua vida ela também poderia fazer o mesmo que ele. Voltou ao carro e pegou a carta, deu uma última olhada para o hotel verificando se não seria flagrada. Gina leu e releu a carta muitas vezes, sua expressão de curiosidade e raiva rapidamente fora substituída por uma tristeza. "Então era para isso que ele estava indo para Licie, se encontrar com ela. A única que ele sempre gostou", Gina pensou amargurada. Esse era o tal assunto importante, ele não estava só como comentavam mais cedo. Ela dobrou e guardou a carta tentando parecer o máximo possível de como ela a achara.  
Quando chegou no quarto Harry já estava dormindo. Ele estava no sofá e o que ela pode ver arrumou a cama para ela. Ela sorriu triste e foi se deitar. Toda aquela cena de mais cedo não passava de um ciúme fraternal, ela era irmã de seu melhor amigo e com isso ele se sentia no dever de cuidar dela para ele. Em seguida adormeceu em um sono inquieto.  
Ao acordar Harry não encontrou Gina, a cama estava arrumada e sua mochila não estava mais lá. Ele desceu até a recepção e perguntou pela garota.  
- Ah sim. Há uma lanchonete aqui ao lado sua amiga deve ter ido pra lá.  
Harry colocou sua mochila nas costas e ia saindo quando ouviu uma voz que definitivamente não era a que queria escutar logo cedo.  
- Olha só o gatinho nervoso perdeu a namoradinha.- Erick estava sentado folheando um livro.- Toma cuidado, algum lobo malvado pode roubar aquela linda ruivinha.- ele se levantou e foi até Harry.  
- Cara, faz um favorzinho "lobão", fica longe da Gina se você não quiser aparecer na primeira página do jornal como vítima de assassinato.- Harry apertava os punhos ao falar.- Imagine só: playboy tapado foi encontrado todo surrado perto de um hotel, a polícia ainda procura alguns pedaços arrancados de seu corpo.- Harry imitou um quadro no ar para demonstrar.  
- Quero ver você tentar!- Erick o encarava de forma ameaçadora.  
- Por favor senhores, nada de brigas na recepção. Se vocês pretendem se atracar, sugiro que façam isso lá fora.- a recepcionista alertou-os sem retirar os olhos de suas anotações.  
Harry ajeitou sua mochila no ombro e saiu do hotel ainda fuzilando Erick com os olhos. Ele encontrou Gina sentada em uma mesa ao fundo da lanchonete espetando o garfo em suas panquecas intocáveis. Harry se aproximou de Gina e se largou na cadeira em frente a ela ainda estava com muita raiva. Ela pareceu voltar de seus devaneios.  
- Então acordou com o pé errado?- ela o perguntou meio acanhada.  
- Não eu só encontrei com o lobo maldito.- Gina não entendeu.- Olha Gina, foi mal por ontem. Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito. Não quero passar nossas férias brigando com você. É que aquele cara... - Gina levantou a mão pedindo para ele parar.  
- Vamos esquecer essa história toda ta.- se ajeitou na cadeira.- Harry, eu sei que é importante para você cuidar de mim por causa do Rony. Só que não precisa de tanto. Um dia ele vai ter que se acostumar. Harry a olhou perplexo, não sabia o que dizer por isso somente concordou com a cabeça. - Se ele perguntar você pode dizer que você fez de tudo só que eu o ameacei com uma azaração.- ela sorriu.- Ele vai entender na hora seus motivos. Harry a olhou intrigado.  
- Por que? Você conhece boas azarações?- Ele perguntou.  
- Pergunte ao Fred como ele se livrou da última que eu lancei e você vai entender.- ambos terminaram de comer e voltaram ao carro.  
Ver Gina sorrir de novo fez Harry se sentir bem melhor. Pode até que seus problemas com Cho não se organizassem, contudo ele tinha plena certeza que essa viagem lhe faria muito bem.


	7. Noiva em fuga

Harry se sentia feliz por não estar mais brigando com Gina, porém ele a notou mais distante. Ela não falava muito e quando Harry puxava algum assunto ela se limitava a textos curtos. Gina também não o olhava mais e ele sentiu muita falta das suas risadas.  
- Então vai me explicar ou não o motivo do seu silêncio?- Harry perguntou.  
- Silêncio?- Gina o fitou ao que Harry percebeu que em sua cara mostrava-se intrigada. Ou ela tinha algum surto de personalidade ou fingia muito bem.  
- Gina não adianta me olhar como se não estivesse acontecendo nada. Essa definitivamente não é a Gina que eu conheço. Ontem mesmo você estava tagarelando sem parar. É algo que eu fiz? Você ainda está chateada comigo por ontem?  
- Harry eu te disse hoje de manhã que era para esquecer aquilo. Eu só estou entediada.- ela deu de ombros.  
- Entediada?- ele não se deu por convencido.- Essa história não colou. Sinto muito, mas você vai ter que abrir o bico. Harry encostou o carro desligando o motor. - Gina isso não é só tédio, você está estranha. Eu só quero entender o que houve.- ele falava de forma suplicante.- Eu quero que você se divirta, e não vou suportar te ver a viagem toda assim.- dessa vez ele sorriu, colocou as mãos na dela.- Ei, eu sou um cara meio chato e se você ficar aí toda emburrada nossas férias vão se tornar um saco, e você sabe por que?- ela negou.- É que não dá para resistir a essa sua aura energética. Você me faz rir. Eu não poderia desejar viajar com mais ninguém.- ele afagou suas bochechas e acrescentou.- Bom se Mione e o Rony estivessem aqui também seria legal, mas eu não estou afim de ficar vendo eles se beijando.- ele mexeu suas mãos imitando um beijo.  
Gina riu. Gina continuou a dizer que não passava de tédio, mas depois da conversa seu bumor melhorou bastante. O carro já estava pedindo uma súplica por combustível, e, além disso, tinha a barriga de ambos que começavam a ganhar vida. A de Harry fez um barulho tão estranho que Gina passou um bom tempo gritando dizendo que o carro estava quebrando, até que Harry teve o bom senso de contar a verdade. Ele riu bastante da expressão de fúria de Gina por ter sido enganada. Mais à frente eles avistaram uma cidadezinha com aparência deserta, pararam o carro perto de uma igreja.  
- O que há ai dentro?- Gina olhou a igreja intrigada após ouvir murmúrios.  
- Há, deve estar tendo uma missa ou algo do tipo.- Harry falou sem dar muita atenção.  
- Tem certeza? Ta muito quieto para ser isso.- ela não tirava os olhos da igreja.  
-Gina deixa pra lá, eu estou com muita fome.- ele a puxou pelo braço.- Vem tem um restaurante ali na esquina.  
Antes mesmo de darem um passo se quer a porta da igreja abriu com estrépito. Na porta havia uma noiva com cabelos loiros. Ela estava aos prantos, olhou ao redor e ao se deparar com os garotos ela correu até eles, tropeçando em seu vestido. - Me... Tirem... Da...qui.- ela soluçava, agarrou-se a Gina.  
- Calma moça, o que houve?- Gina a amparava.  
Em frente à porta apareceram mais e mais pessoas, todas com cara de surpresa e pena. Um homem baixo e um pouco gordinho apareceu ofegante na escadaria.  
- Ângela, meu bem, eu não sei quem era ela.- ele estava desesperado enquanto tentava passar pelas pessoas.  
- Não olhe mais para mim, Marcos.-ela o encarou num misto de fúria e lágrimas. Voltou-se para Gina.- Por favor, eu preciso sair daqui.- ela suplicava.  
Gina encarou Harry que também estava espantado. Ela fez um sinal para ele voltar ao banco enquanto contornava o carro com a mulher. Harry ligou o carro normalmente, mas começou a apressar quando a mulher começava a dar surto de choros no banco de trás. Marcos até tentou alcançá-los, mas era tarde de mais.  
Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de para aonde ir, a mulher loira continuava a chorar de forma até exagerada. Parecia que ela ia ter um ataque, ele se pegou pensando em quanta quantidade de água ela retinha em seu corpo, pois com o tanto que chorava achava que ela estava a ponto de se desidratar. Gina olhava ora para mulher e ora para o Harry, totalmente desnorteada.  
- Ah não! Chega disso! Harry pára o carro!- Gina disse se irritando. Harry encostou o carro e se virou para a mulher. Ela soluçava e olhava de um para o outro.  
- Muito bem. Primeiro: você tem que parar de chorar. Isso já é demais!- Gina falava decidida. A mulher olhou-a e começou a se controlar.  
- De-desculpe, e-eu estou p-perdida. U-um rasgo s-se abr-briu em meu p-peito.- ela se pôs a chorar mais.  
- Ok, ok, agora se acalme.- Gina pegou na mão da moça - Chorar desse jeito não vai adiantar muita coisa.- a barriga de Harry deu outro sinal de vida.  
- Eu não tenho culpa, avisei que estava com fome.- Harry se justificou ao ver o olhar de susto de Gina e da mulher.  
- Não o culpo Harry, também estou com esse probleminha.- ela se virou para a mulher.- Bom que tal pararmos em algum lugar? Assim você nos explica melhor o que houve.- a mulher assentiu.  
Eles demoraram um tempo até encontrar uma lanchonete. Chegaram no local. Era pequeno e os funcionários tinham cara de que não dormiam a dias. Eles caminharam até a última mesa e por onde passavam havia olhares curiosos para eles. Sabiam que chamavam atenção já que havia uma mulher de noiva e maquiagem borrada. Harry não sentiu tão desconforto quanto pensava sentir, acostumara a ser um ponto de atenções, primeiro por ser um bruxo e como tal convivia com os mesmos e muitos se esqueciam das regras de vestimenta trouxa, depois andou um tempo com uma certa Luna. Quando se sentaram uma mulher com cabelos embaraçados em um coque mal feito e bastante gorda surgiu a mesa.  
- O que vão querer?- ela puxou a caneta da orelha e os olhou de forma deprimente.  
- Vocês não têm cardápio? É difícil me decidir.- Gina deu um sorriso ao falar. A mulher a olhou de cima para baixo.  
- Não, não temos cardápio.- falou debochada.  
- Bom então o que você tem para nos oferecer?- Gina ainda sorria. Harry segurou o riso, era bastante engraçada a forma que a mulher se controlou para não atacar Gina. A garçonete se controlou.  
- Sopa, panquecas, tortas, essas coisas de lanchonete.  
- Ah então eu vou querer uma sopa. E vocês?- ela se virou para ambos.  
- Eu vou querer uma torta.- Harry falou.  
- Eu só quero um chá.- a loira disse baixinho. A garçonete anotou os pedidos e se retirou reclamando bem baixinho do mesmojeito de Monstro. Gina se virou para a noiva.  
- Então... Como você se chama?  
- Meu nome é Ângela. Ângela Durkens.- ela deu uma tremida.  
- Eu sou Gina Weasley e esse é Harry Potter.- Harry deu um leve aceno.  
- Prazer e obrigada.- ela limpou as poucas lágrimas em um guardanapo.  
- Não foi nada. Mas por que você está desse jeito?- dessa vez foi Harry quem perguntou. Ângela reagiu mal à pergunta, começou a chorar novamente, várias pessoas a olharam.  
- Shiii.- siblou Gina dando um sorriso aos outros.- Olha Ângela, nós queremos te ajudar, mas desse jeito você não está resolvendo nada.- seu olhar era severo.  
- Tudo bem. Desculpe.- ela choramingou. A garçonete veio trazendo o chá e os olhava com repulsa.  
- Agora nos explique devagar e não chore.- alertou Gina.  
- Ok. Eu estava no meu casamento, eu sempre sonhei com esse dia. Acontece que no maldito: "Se alguém aqui tem algo para impedir esse casamento que fale agora ou se cale para sempre". Uma vagabundinha atrevida levantou o braço dizendo...- ela respirou rapidamente.  
- Dizendo?- Harry perguntou impaciente.  
- Dizendo que o meu Marcos havia me traído com ela.- ela colocou as mãos ao rosto chorando baixinho.  
Harry e Gina a fitavam. Não sabiam o que fazer. "Deve ser horrível e em pleno casamento", pensou Gina.  
- Olha, eu sinto muito.- Harry disse.- Mas pense, talvez não devesse ser essa sua vez, talvez você encontre outra pessoa.  
- Ora você não está entendendo.- ela o olhou irritada.- Nem parecem namorados, como não conseguem enxergar o maior problema nisso tudo? - eles se olharam por um segundo e viraram os rostos rapidamente corados.  
- Nós não estamos juntos.- Gina falou embaraçada.  
- Ah sim.- Ângela compreendeu.- Mas mesmo assim, não é possível que não entendam.- ela suspirou.- Não se trata só do casamento é mais que isso. Vocês nunca se apaixonaram não?- ela esperou e como não obteve resposta prosseguiu.- É o amor que está me fazendo assim, por isso dói tanto. Marcos é o homem da minha vida. Eu sou completamente louca por ele, olha até aceitei me casar na igrejinha que os pais dele se casaram, sendo que era muito mais legal casar em um lugar mais conhecido. - Gina e Harry ficaram totalmente calados com a conversa de Ângela. -Por mais que tenham vergonha de me responder, sei que têm uma vaga idéia do que é estar apaixonado. É esquisita a definição de muitas sensações que a gente escuta por aí sobre como é estar amando. Mas acreditem meus queridos, é a mais pura verdade. Falta de ar, chão inexistente, eu sinto isso e muito mais coisas. Ela parou por um tempo.  
Ninguém falou até a garçonete chegar com as comidas.  
- Eu só queria que tivesse dado certo.- Ângela se lamentou.- Eu me dediquei tanto a ele, e o que ganhei em troca? Um belo e grande par de cifres. É o amor é lindo, mas também machuca muito. - Ângela, eu sinto pelo seu problema.- Gina brincava com a sua sopa desconcertada.  
- Mas veja pelo lado positivo, você pelo menos descobriu antes de se prender oficialmente a ele.  
- É. Você pode ter razão.- Ângela fungou.  
Ficaram novamente em silencio até um barulho assustá-los, principalmente a Gina. Era o telefone de Ângela. Ela o pegou e o entregou a Harry.  
- É aquele cretino.- bufou de raiva.  
Harry olhou para Gina pedindo ajuda no que fazer, a menina o incentivou a atender.  
- Alô?! Não é o Harry... Ela está aqui sim.- Harry olhou para Ângela ela cruzou os braços.- Bom, ela não pode atender agora... Sei... Onde você está?... Estamos perto então... É uma lanchonete chamada Judy.- ele disse vendo uma grande placa no balcão.- Sim... Nós esperamos, não se preocupe. - Harry desligou o celular esperando o que vinha a seguir. Ângela estava em fúria.  
- Você disse onde estamos?- ela sibilou.- O que foi que ele disse?  
- Ângela era o melhor a fazer, ele está preocupado. Disse que foi um tremendo engano, e que precisava desesperadamente falar com você.- ele se acomodou no banco.  
- Pois eu não tenho nada a falar com ele. Não passa de um patife mentiroso.- ela tremeu indicando um possível choro.  
- Olha se ajudar ele também estava chorando, quase não deu para entender o que dizia.  
- Eu não acredito em nadinha.  
Meia hora depois a porta da lanchonete se abriu e Marcos, todo desarrumado entrou cambaleando até Ângela.  
- Meu bem, me escuta, não foi nada disso que você viu. Aquela mulher é uma falsa. Meu primo a contratou para fazer uma brincadeirinha. Ela ia falar a verdade depois só que você saiu correndo da igreja.- ele chorava tentando se aproximar.  
- Marcos, não vem não, eu não sou boba. Acha que acredito nessa sua historinha?- ela chorava também.  
-Mas é a verdade, pergunte ao meu primo.- ele se ajoelhou.- Eu te suplico Ângela, não me deixe. Eu te amo. Muitos rostos curiosos se viraram para ver a resposta de Ângela.  
- Isso é verdade mesmo Marcos?  
- A mais pura meu amor.  
- Tudo bem, mas se você estiver me enganando eu juro que me paga.- ela falou dando um sorriso se abaixou e deu um beijo em Marcos.  
Harry e Gina olharam um para o outro e decidiram sair antes que se dessem por notados.  
-Esperem.- Ângela falou.- Muito obrigada por me ajudarem. Fico devendo a vocês e quando precisar eu irei pagar.- ela deu uma piscadela e voltou-se ao marido.  
Antes de saírem da lanchonete eles ouviram a garçonete murmurar raivosa: " Jovens, nunca sabem o que querem". Foram para o carro. Os pensamentos de Harry foram para carta e mais uma vez pensou nas palavras de Ângela. "Será mesmo que tinha essas estranhas sensações em relação a Cho". Virou-se para Gina e lhe deu um sorriso tímido.  
- Harry tenho que concordar com você, não há mesmo motivos para ficar entediada nessas férias.- ela deu uma boa gargalhada e colocou uma música do Toby Scott.

* Tatiane está aí o capítulo 7... Foi mal pela demora, mas como dizem: " antes tarde do que nunca"... Espero q continue gostando.... Bjusss


	8. Uma mágica cachoeira

A paisagem não poderia estar mais perfeita. Depois da estrada deserta, Harry resolveu adentrar em um caminho bem mais verde. Gina estava no banco de trás dormindo, eles acordaram um pouco mais cedo do que o de costume para não se atrasarem muito ao seu destino e poder curtir mais a viagem. Gina aprovou a idéia anteriormente, porém não resistiu ao sono. Harry avistou ao longe uma grande cachoeira, resolveu despertar Gina.  
- Ei dorminhoca. Acorda ai, vem ver uma coisa.- ele observou pelo retrovisor que Gina continuava em seu valoroso sono.  
Tirou uma das mãos do volante e a levou para trás tentando cutucar a garota.  
- Ah nem vem, pode ir acordando ai. Você não pode perder essa.- Gina se virou para outro lado e murmurou algo inaudível.  
Harry encostou carro e saiu decidido para o banco de trás.  
- Está pensando que eu desisto fácil né?- abriu a porta e puxou Gina pelo pé. Ela acordou e deu-lhe um chute com o pé solto que estava livre, tentando se arrastar para o banco novamente.- Ai, você machucou! Olha que bonitinha, ela acha que vai continuar dormindo!- ele a ouviu rir. Harry adentrou o carro ficando em cima de Gina puxando-a pelo braço. Ela se contorceu em protesto.  
- Me solta, seu maluco! Eu vou voltar a dormir.- ela ria sufocada, já que Harry começou a fazer cócegas.  
- Ah não vai não. Chega de dormir. Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa.- ele desviava das tentativas de Gina segurar seus braços.  
- Pára Harry. É injusto você é mais forte do que eu.- ela se aquietou. Ele se deixou cair em cima da garota. - Harry, não vira um peso morto. Você é pesado sabia?- ela tentou empurrá-lo.  
Harry aliviou o peso, porém continuou deitado em cima de Gina. Ela tinha um cheiro muito bom, de algum modo ele não conseguia se levantar. Ficou um tempo sentindo o cheiro em se cabelo. Ela se mexeu e ele conseguiu sair do seu transe. Levantou a cabeça ainda a fitando. Ela era ainda mais bonita vendo tão de perto. Conseguia ser linda mesmo ao acordar e principalmente sendo acordada. - Então... O que tinha de tão importante para você me mostrar, a ponto de ter que me despertar de um maravilhoso sono?- ela o olhou fingindo seriedade.  
- Sono Maravilhoso é? E eu poderia saber do que se trata?  
- Ora e o que mais se trata?- ela o empurrou para se sentar.- Nada mais que meu encontro com Toby Stuart.- disse se espreguiçando. Harry virou o olho. Saiu do carro e estendeu a mão para Gina.  
- Venha senhorita, vou te mostrar algo mais bonito e mágico que esse seu sonho.  
Ela aceitou sua mão. Harry apontou para a cachoeira.  
- Uau! É lindo!- ela fez uma cara de pidona.- Vamos até lá.  
- Vejamos?- Harry fez uns cálculos mentais - É acho que dá. Viu foi bom a gente ter acordado cedo?- ele falou triunfante.  
Eles dirigiram mais à frente. No caminho encontraram um grupo de trouxas perto de uma ponte.  
- O que eles estão fazendo?- perguntou Gina preocupada já que um deles saltou da ponte. Harry analisou bem a situação.  
- Ah! Não se preocupe, eles estão sendo segurados por uma corda.- ele apontou para as cordas.- É um esporte trouxa, bem radical não acha? Gina ainda estava paralisada com a situação.  
- E é divertido?- levou um susto quando outro saltou.  
- Deve ser. Nunca pratiquei.- ele deu de ombros.  
- Vamos ver mais de perto.- Gina abriu a porta e se aproximou de lentamente das pessoas. Harry a acompanhou.  
Eles encostaram-se à ponte e viram o próximo pular. Era bem alto, e no final havia água, o que pulou, quando chegou na água retirou a corda e começou a nadar para a borda.  
- Caramba!- exclamou Gina. Uma das pessoas que sobraram na ponta acenou para os dois.  
- Olá. E ae querem tentar?- ofereceu uma corda. Gina voltou a olhar para baixo analisando a situação.  
- Na verdade não sei bem.- ela mordeu a unha ao ver o próximo a pular. Uma garota apareceu toda molhada.  
- Cara, a água ta demais.- estava agitada.- Ah oi.- ela disse se virando para Harry e gina.- Vão tentar?  
- Acho que estão com medo.- Um dos outros disse.  
- Não é bem isso... É que eu nunca fiz isso antes.- Gina ficou abismada quando um outro pulou.  
- Vamos lá Gina, eu pulo com você.- Harry a incentivou.  
- Ok, mas se eu morrer é melhor vocês se cuidarem, eu sou boa em pertubar.- ela os avisou.  
Eles ajudaram Harry e Gina a se amarrarem. Harry ficou atrás de Gina. Ela tremia muito, Harry a segurou pelas mãos e a conduziu para a ponta.  
- Quando você estiver pronta.- ele disse ao seu ouvido. Ela apertou seus dedos e sussurrou.  
- Acho que estou agora.  
Foi muito alucinante, toda aquela adrenalina. Gina nunca se sentiu tão livre. Todo aquele vento e a pressão da decida. Quando chegaram à água, se soltaram das cordas. Gina subiu à superfície ofegante, Harry a alcançou sorrindo, ele segurou sua mão e a abraçou. Eles se afastaram e ficaram na água um tempo. Harry mergulhava e a puxava pelo pé fazendo ela afundar. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim, essa sensação toda de liberdade. Esquecera como era se divertir. Por um momento esqueceu completamente de seus problemas. Nadaram até a borda, eles deitaram ofegantes.  
- Isso... Foi... Incrível...- Gina sorria.  
- Mais que incrível. Nunca me senti tão livre.- Harry ficou observando o céu. Ele se virou para Gina.- Eu ainda vou te vencer numa guerra na água.  
- Nunca. Eu sou invencível.- ela se levantou.- Pronto para mais um salto ou desistiu de tentar me derrotar?  
Ela esticou os braços para Harry. Ele a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a cair novamente.  
- De uma coisa você pode ter certeza, eu dificilmente desisto.  
Eles ficaram ali a tarde toda. Eram pessoas muito divertidas, depois todos resolveram ir para a cachoeira. Era mais linda se vendo de perto. Nem notaram quando começou a escurecer. Eles resolveram acampar com seus novos conhecidos. Harry estava sentado observando Gina cantar e dançar. Ela parou sua dança ao ver Harry. Aproximou-se sentando ao seu lado.  
- Vai ficar só olhando ou vem dançar também?  
- Na verdade não sei dançar muito bem.- ele colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha de Gina.- E eu prefiro observar. Gina corou, porém sustentou o olhar de Harry.  
Ele voltou a olhar para a fogueira. A garota puxou um pouco da manta em que Harry estava coberto e se acomodou.  
- Harry, você está legal? Estou achando você meio pra baixo.- ela o fitou preocupada.  
- Estava pensando em umas coisas.  
- Pensando em que?  
- Em Ângela.  
- Ângela, a noiva.- Harry concordou.- Olha ela até que é bonita, mas já tem noivo e é muito chorona.- ela fingiu falar seriamente. Harry riu e deu-lhe um empurrãozinho.  
- Nah sua boba.  
- Ta bom, agora é sério, o que houve?  
- É mais pelo que ela disse.- Gina o olhou intrigada.- Sobre o amor.  
- E o que tem o amor?- Gina se encolheu um pouco mais. Tinha uma vaga impressão de que ele iria falar da Cho.  
- Ele é tão estranho e confuso.- ele passou uma das mãos no cabelo.  
- Tem razão. Estranho e confuso. Boa definição.- ela sussurrou.  
- Gina... Eu... Você já se apaixonou?- Harry a assustou com a pergunta.  
- Jura mesmo que você tem dúvida?- ela sorriu marotamente.  
- Eu só queria saber se você gostava mesmo de mim. Essa história de que muitos me viam só como símbolo e não o Harry de verdade, é frustrante.-Gina o olhou por um tempo, faltaram-lhe palavras.  
- Sinceramente falando, no começo sim, afinal eu nem te conhecia direito.- Harry se entristeceu.- Só que depois foi mais real.-Ele a olhou rapidamente.  
- E por que você não me falou nada?  
- Você queria que eu tivesse te dito algo?- Gina o olhou perplexa.- E para que? Você iria querer ficar comigo?  
- Bom, não sei. Mas por que não? Nunca se sabe.  
- Não, você não iria. E sabe por que? Existia outra pessoa.- ele enrijeceu.- E você reconhece isso. Harry não daria certo. Tem marcas que são difíceis de sair, e as que ela fez foram profundas.- Gina mal acreditava no que estava dizendo. Não queria mencionar Cho, mas o fato dele considerar a possibilidade de retribuir seu antigo afeto era totalmente incabível.  
- Gina desculpa ter tocado nesse assunto.  
- Não tudo bem. Agora não importa mais.- ela não queria ser tão rude, mas não permitiria que o que realmente pensava transparecesse.  
Harry voltou a admirar a fogueira. O que Gina disse o afetou, não queria vê-la assim. Gina tentou mudar o foco de Harry.  
- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?- ele concordou.- Só responde se não for muito difícil. O que houve entre vocês? Harry pensou por um tempo.  
- Lembra quando me disse que você e o Dino discordavam em muita coisa? Eu e a Cho passávamos por algo parecido, só que em um grau mais elevado. Não concordávamos em nada. E depois eu estava em um momento difícil, precisava desvendar muita coisa em torno de Voldemort.- Harry reparou que ela não estremeceu ao ouvir o nome.- Eu estava com muita coisa na cabeça. Ela não compreendia muito bem a situação, a gente brigou muito por isso. Depois de um tempo eu achei melhor terminar, não havia possibilidade de me envolver sendo que não podia me dedicar só a ela.  
Antigamente, Harry se sentia muito mal em relação a Cho. Ele sofreu muito por ficar longe dela. Até seus melhores amigos tiveram que esperar um pouco para saber como se sentia. Estar ali falando com outra pessoa sobre ela era com certeza um grande passo. Gina permaneceu calada o tempo todo escutando seu relato.  
- E por que você não voltou para ela depois da morte dele...?- ela finalmente falou.  
- Não sei te explicar direito. Eu esqueci de tudo. No momento de finalmente viver uma vida sem ninguém querendo te matar, eu estagno. É tudo tão sem sentido.- ele se perdeu um pouco em seus pensamentos.- E além do mais, o que eu diria?  
- Pra começar, você explicaria melhor. Não é possível que depois de tudo ela continuaria tão egoísta. Desculpe.- Gina acrescentou ao ver a cara surpresa de Harry.- Foi só um comentário equivocado.- ela não segurou e riu.  
Harry se aproximou mais de Gina e ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.  
- Obrigado por me escutar.  
- E obrigada por me contar. E boa sorte com o seu coração.- ela acrescentou.  
Harry foi surpreendido com o comentário, porém não disse nada. Perdeu-se no cheiro do cabelo de Gina. A farra de seus companheiros havia acabado e ele se deu conta de que sobraram apenas casais, os dois pares estavam em seu momento romântico, abraços e beijos. Harry lembrou-se de quando estava com Cho em um café, a situação o deixou constrangido, agora não se incomodava mais, sentia-se à vontade.


End file.
